Far away, towards the sun
by katychan666
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort would be the one who wins in the final battle? What would happen to Harry, Hermione and Ron? Would they survive or not?


*** I didn't write this story, I just translated it in english. ***

**(I know that the english isn't perfect... English isn't my first language )**

_Harry was breathing heavily and his mind wasn't working as fine as it did before..._

_Was there any exit?_

_Was there anything left worth living for?_

_...no..._

_He killed them._

_A tear drop rolled down his face, as his shaking hand grabbed his wand. He took one last glance at the window._

_A desperate scream left his mouth and he fell on his knees. "Please forgive me, for everything, for everything. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to"._

_He pointed the want to his chest and looked towards the sun, which was shining like nothing has happened._

_Then he whispered. "Avada Kedavra!"_

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

They were locked, tied up.

Ron screamed and with his tied hands tried to wake up Hermione, who was unconscious. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding heavily.

"Those fucking idiots!"

A piece of fabric that he had stuffed inside his mouth was old and full of dust. Because of the dust he almost couldn't breathe and he tried to find a way to get closer to his friends. Oh god, the leg was hurting him so badly- he could barely move.

"Ron!" said Harry and tried to lean against a wet wall. "Wait a minute; I think she's finally waking up"

Hermione's body moved and she slowly opened her eyes. They were empty, lifeless... "Ron, Harry!" said Hermione with small and desperate voice.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay" calmly said Ron and tried to smile. He couldn't. He knew that everything wasn't going to be alright. Not this time.

"You are lying" murmured Hermione. "But at least I feel better if you say that"

Harry struggled to get the piece of fabric out of his mouth, but because of this his breathing was just getting heavier and heavier. His arm and legs were completely numb and every time he moved everything was burning.

Hermione turned her head and her wet eyes found Harry's. "He will kill us. We are all going to die".

They all stayed silent. Harry wanted to scream that this wouldn't happen, that he will save his friends, and that only he was going to die... But no, they will all die.

He knew...

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

They heard footsteps... Soft, lazy footsteps.

When they heard that the door opened, they knew that that didn't mean anything good. Harry heard a sound of a coat and soon 3 Death Eaters came into the chamber.

"Harry Potter, how fantastic" hissed a voice and then Harry soon saw a tall, slim figure, which was standing next to him. He looked at him. "So, you came to visit me".

He smiled and pointed his wand deep into Harry's chest. "I was waiting for you, you know. And it was worth the waiting. You know, there is no way back now, Potter"

"LET HIM GO!" screamed Ron.

Voldemort turned. "Oh, I almost forgot that your friends were so kind that they paid me a visit too".

He lightly swung his arm and the Death Eaters quietly left the chamber. "Well, well... Harry Potter. We finally meet at last..."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Harry looked at the pale, snake face and smirked. "Obviously".

"Oh, no... No. Today is my turn to tell the jokes" lazily said Voldemort and pointed his wand into Hermione. "Crucio!"

She started screaming. She collapsed on a floor. Her leg twisted very weirdly and her screams were even louder.

"Let her go!" yelled Harry. "No... NO! PLEASE JUST LET HER GO!"

Voldemort lowered his wand. "Today, we will play by my rules, do you understand that Potter? If you make one move wrong they will die. Not so quickly though. A painful death. It's better and more entertaining".

"NO!" yelled horrified Harry. "FUCK YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!"

"Oh, my little hero..." smirked again Voldermort. "Well then... have it your way".

Voldemort pointed his wand and pointed it at Ron. "Crucio!"

A loud scream broke the silence and Harry heard Ron's silent and desperate moans for help. "NO!"

"If you want me to stop, will you do as I say?"

"... Stop it..." begged Harry.

"Will you?"

"Please, stop it. Let him go, PLEASE!"

Ron scrams were getting louder and his eyes were rolled back in his head.

"WILL YOU?"

"YES... YES" finally gave up Harry.

Voldemort lowered his wand and Hermione, who was now crying loudly, grabbed Ron's hand.

"What is that? The famous, The Boy Who Lived, is going to do as The Dark Lord says?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes, just let them go!"

"Of course!" nodded Voldemort and then looked at Hermione, who was silently crying and hugging Ron. Then he pulled a knife out of his pocket. When Harry saw the knife, his body froze. "Cut it... Cut into her face!"

"WHAT?"

"Harry, Harry... you cannot scream. If you continue to break my rules, they will be dying 2 days at least. And at the end they will be begging me to kill them..."

"You said you won't hurt them!"

Voldemort smirked. "I won't. But YOU will"

"NO, I WON'T! KILL ME, AND PLEASE LET THEM GO!"

"Oh, how courageous" sighed Voldemort. "Courageous indeed, my little hero. And you offer is quite tempting..." said Voldemort. "But, no."

"I can't..."

"Oh course, you can. Here... here's the knife"

Hermione screamed, crawled into the corner of the room. She was breathing fast, heavily and she was still holding Ron's hand.

"But be careful. We don't want to deform that pretty face, do we?"

"I can't, I WON'T!"

"All right" said Voldemort and pointed his want to Hermione. "Impero!"

Hermione's face relaxed and she looked at Harry with empty eyes. "Get up, and walk towards the window!" ordered Voldemort.

She got up and she quietly walked towards the window and climbed on window still.

"You know, Harry. If she jumps of the window, she will hurt herself so much that she will be suffering for 3 days before she will die. Well, maybe I will listen to her prayers and end her suffering."

"NO!"

"Well, you know what you have to do then."

Harry gritted his teeth and he felt tears rolling down his face. After a while he helplessly nodded. Hermione, who was still curled into the corner, got up and bravely lifted her head. "Do it, Harry. I will be okay, I promise"

"Hermione..."

"Just do it!"

"I don't want to."

"You have to. Or you will die too."

Harry nodded and smiled sadly. "We all will."

"I know..." she replied and a tear rolled down her face too. "Just do it."

He lifted the knife and carefully moved it closer to Hermione's cheek... His breathing was fast. He looked Hermione. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that this would mild the pain. "I CAN'T!"

Voldemort lazily lifted the wand and pointed it at Ron. "Crucio."

The curse was now even stronger. Ron's arms and hands were dancing around the air. He was screaming. Harry helplessly screamed. "JUST TOP IT! IT'S ENOUGH"

"Do it!"

"Harry..." whispered Hermione and grabbed Harry's arm. "I won't hate you, I promise. Please save Ron, I am begging you."

He nodded and closed his eyes. The tears started falling again. "Hermione..."

".. For Ron..."

He moved the knife closer to her cheek again and carefully cut into Hermione's cheek. She immediately started bleeding heavily and she screamed.

"On the other side too, my little hero..."

Harry looked at Hermione and patted her head. "Do it..." she whispered and screamed again when the cold blade cut into her cheek.

"Good boy" said Voldemort.

Hermione lifted her hands and carefully touched her cheeks. She was still bleeding heavily. She looked at Harry, emptily, tired and scared... Was that an accusing look? Did she hate him?

"No, no. I didn't mean to. Oh my god, please forgive me. I really didn't mean to" was Harry repeating over and over while he was caressing her bleeding face. Ron crawled to his friends and looked at Hermione.

Hermione got up and hugged Harry and Ron tightly. Too hard. Harry felt hot, salt tears on his face and desperately grabbed both of his friends.

"Friends forever..." whispered Hermione "Forever..."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Get up, my hero."

"NO!"

"Harry, Harry... would you like to see that I punish your friends again?"

"NO! IT'S OVER. KILL ME AND LET THEM GO. YOU WANT THAT, DON'T YOU? KILL ME!"

Voldemort sighed. "No, I don't want that. I want you to suffer like I did"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Let's see... There's just this one little thing that I want you to do."

Harry looked away. _Please God, help me. Help me...!_

"Kill them!"

"WHAT?"

"Kill them, fast and painless. They won't be suffering. If you don't want to do it, then I will. And you will be watching. You will be sitting here, in this room, and watch them suffering... And you will be wishing that you did it... You will be asking yourself why didn't you kill them... "

"I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!"

Voldemort smirked again. "Of course you can, Potter. You will be doing a favour to your friends."

Harry looked Hermione and then Ron... they were looking at him as well. Scared, like he was. When he was 11 years old, Ron was the only one who offered him a friendship, but not because of the fame. He would do everything to trade his fame with someone else. He always wanted to be just Harry... A normal boy with parents and friends... This was the only thing he wanted to have.

And Hermione... She saved him. Not only once, but countless number of times. She was always there when he needed help. Always, unconditionally. He didn't have to ask for help, because he knew that she will be always by his side.

"You can save them, Harry... You can stop the suffering."

A teardrop rolled down his face. He knew that he wasn't able to save them. All his other friends have died in the battle with Death Eaters. They were too strong, there was too many of them... The evil won, and the good lost. If there was one last thing he could do for his friends, then this was it. A quick and painless death... He didn't want his friends to suffer anymore.

"Crucio!"

Ron and Hermione's screams for help filled the room once again. The curse was now even stronger and they were suffering so much. Harry saw that Ron's leg started twisting. _He will break his leg..._

Something cracked and Ron screamed. Desperate, tired. He looked Harry beseechingly. "Help me, help us."

Harry screamed too. Helplessly. "I WILL DO IT! I PROMISE. LET THEM GO!"

Voldemort lowered his want. "Good boy, Potter. I give you a minute to kill them. If you don't kill them, you are out of the bonuses."

_But how can I kill my two best friends?_

"Harry..." sighed Hermione and slowly lifted her head. "I won't be angry... I promise."

"The wand" scornfully said Voldemort and threw a wand on the floor.

Harry picked up the wand and looked at Ron. His best friend closed his eyes and his body was shaking really badly. Harry's hand was shaking too and he stepped one step closer to Ron. "Do it..." whispered Ron and curled up against a wet wall.

"Ron... I am so sorry."

A green light filled the room and Hermione's desperate cry broke the silence. Harry didn't look at her. He couldn't. He knew that she was kneeling on the ground, next to Ron's body. She was crying. He knew that she hated him. That nothing will ever be the same. That there's no way of turning back.

Harry pointed his wand to Hermione and took a deep breath. "Please... try to find a way to forgive me, Hermione. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry took a deep breath. He needed to get some air into his lungs.

He wasn't worth it.

Next to him were lying his best friends.

Both dead... because of him.

"Oh Harry. What did you do? You killed your friends" softly said Voldemort and added "You may go now. I won't kill you."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!"

"Potter, Potter... you just killed your friends. You are even worse than me."

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE KILL ME! KILL ME!"

Voldemort just started laughing and then he left the room.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Oh, hi mom! You are here!" giggled Harry, who was talking to the empty wall. "Will daddy come too?"

On the other side of the door was Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting on a chair. "He lost it!"

"Are you surprised? It's been almost a year since he's been locked in there. And the Dark Lord left the bodies of that Weasley and the mudblood to rot next to him" said Avery. "No wonder that the boy lost it."

"He won't kill him, will he?"

"No. He will leave him. Sometimes he becomes conscious" said Avery and looked at Malfoy. "I know, because I have to guard him. And when he will be completely himself, I have to give him the wand."

Lucius smiled. "So that he will kill himself... The Famous Harry Potter will kill himself, because of the sadness and guilt."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He felt as he woke up from a nightmare.

The bones were still lying there where he left them.

He couldn't touch them.

He couldn't even look at them.

He was a murderer.

He knew that everything wasn't alright with him. He knew that he destroyed everything. He knew that everyone hates him, that he could save them. He promised to kill Voldemort... and now one year has passed by and he wasn't even be able to do that.

He promised to Ron and Hermione that he will always protect them. Even if that would cost him his life. But he broke the promise... he let them down.

Something fall on the ground. Harry looked towards the door.

His wand.

There was only one thing he could do now.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

Harry was breathing heavily and his mind wasn't working as fine as it did before...

Was there any exit?

Was there anything left worth living for?

...no...

He killed them.

A tear drop rolled down his face, as his shaking hand grabbed his wand. He took one last glance at the window.

A desperate scream left his mouth and he fell on his knees. "Please forgive me, for everything, for everything. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to".

He pointed the want to his chest and looked towards the sun, which was shining like nothing has happened.

Then he whispered. "Avada Kedavra!"

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Tell the Lord that it is over" said Avery and closed the door. "He killed himself."

ˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇˇ

The sun was shining upon him.

It was over.

The body was lying on the cold floor, the heart has stopped beating.

However the eyes, the eyes that had to suffer and see so much, too many things, were staring far away.

... far away, towards the sun...

**The end **


End file.
